Attention au départ!
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Soudain, il réalisa. S'il ne lui avouait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient, jamais plus il ne pourrait le faire. Alors il s'élança. Le train allait bientôt partir. HPDM


**Attention au départ! _(Où l'on court après le train)_**

Soudain, il réalisa. S'il ne lui avouait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient, jamais plus il ne pourrait le faire. Alors il s'élança. Le train allait bientôt partir.

Ses pieds semblaient ne pas toucher le sol. Il courait, contournait habilement les quelques promeneurs qui erraient çà et là, sur la grande place à l'entrée de la gare. Il franchit les portes au moment où elles se refermaient. Il ne savait quelle direction prendre. À droite? À gauche? Il avisa un panneau qui fléchait les trains de banlieue tout droit. Un rapide coup d'oeil et il reprenait sa course effrénée.

C'était un samedi. Les voyageurs se bousculaient. Il dut stopper sa course, il ne pouvait plus passer. Il enchaînait les « pardon » et les « excusez-moi », comme un moine enchaînerait les « ave » et les « pater noster ». Il jouait des coudes. Le train allait partir.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne devait pas le laisser partir sans le lui avoir dit. Il devait absolument avoir le train. Il ne pouvait pas le rater. Un groupe de Japonais qui attendaient, plantés là avec toutes leurs valises identiques. Au milieu de passage. Draco fulminait. Pour ne pas tomber, il dut faire un détour. Il reprit sa course, d'un pas plus heurté.

Il évita de justesse un couple qui s'embrassait, manqua écraser la queue d'un teckel qui se mit à lui aboyer après, contourna une grosse dame. Il commençait à s'essouffler. Il sentait le sang qui lui montait au visage. Il savait qu'il n'était plus coiffé. Mais il n'en avait que faire: le train allait partir.

Il courut. Se retrouva bloqué devant les tourniquets: il n'avait pas de titre de transport. Il hésita à peine lorsqu'il vit passer un homme en costume: il prit sa suite et sauta lestement par-dessus la barrière. Il remercia Merlin pour ne s'être pas pris les pieds dans la barre mais le maudit aussitôt après en entendant le sifflet du contrôleur. Tant pis, il détala comme un lapin: le train allait partir.

Le contrôleur à ses trousses, Draco n'en courait que plus vite. Les gens le regardait passer avec un drôle de regard. Il arriva devant un immense escalier. Il entendit une sonnerie. Le train! Il allait partir! L'escalator était en panne. Draco jura tous sur tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait sans pour autant ralentir son pas. Le train allait partir!

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient sur le sol dur. Derrière lui retentissait le sifflet du contrôleur. Il donna toute son énergie dans cette montée, mais les marches semblaient ne jamais devoir finir. La sonnerie. Le claquement. Le sifflet. La sonnerie. Le claquement. La sonnerie. La train allait partir.

D'autres personnes couraient. Enfin il atteignit la dernière marche. Quelle voie? Panique. Son sang pulsait bruyamment dans ses oreilles. La sonnerie. Une lumière. Une voix off qui annonçait le départ.

Draco ne s'arrêta même pas. Il courut. Le train allait partir. Il courait, toujours, sans s'arrêter. Ses pieds, ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur. Et cette sonnerie, stridente. Enfin il vit le dernier wagon. Il n'avait plus que quelques mètres à faire, il allait l'avoir, il pouvait l'avoir, il devait l'avoir. Il accéléra, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le train allait partir.

La sonnerie cessa. Les portes commencèrent à se fermer. Draco hurla et dans un dernier élan se jeta contre la porte qui était presque refermée.

oOo°oOo

Il entra d'un pas las dans le wagon. Le dernier, il n'avait pas le courage d'avancer plus loin. La tête basse, il avança entre les rangées de sièges. L'air était suffocant. Il trouva une place et s'assit, appuyant son front moite contre la vitre rayée.

Il était parti. Sans trop penser à ce qu'il faisait. Une sorte d'habitude. Pourquoi serait-il resté? Il n'était jamais resté. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Alors comme à son habitude, il l'avait quitté, sur un simple regard. Draco était habitué maintenant à le voir partir. À chaque fois, il l'accompagnait à la gare et le saluait juste à l'entrée. Il ne l'avait jamais retenu. Bien sûr, depuis longtemps maintenant, leur relation était plus qu'amicale. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais été amicale. À croire que pour eux, c'était tout ou rien. Draco avait certes changé de camp, ça n'avait pas pour autant fait d'eux les meilleurs amis du monde. Bien au contraire! Et puis, avec le temps, ils avaient semblé mieux s'entendre, mais Harry savait désormais ce qu'il en était. Leur rivalité avait redoublé et leur relation était devenue de plus en plus instable et chaotique. Alors il était parti à l'autre bout du pays refaire sa vie. Cependant, il n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps sans le voir. Ou alors était-ce Draco qui avait fait le premier pas? Il n'en savait plus rien maintenant: tout cela était si loin!

Depuis plusieurs années, ils se voyaient régulièrement, quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Quand ils en avaient envie? Pas vraiment... Mais de plus en plus quand ils en avaient besoin, Harry le ressentait. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, l'atmosphère avait été tendue et emplie de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Au bout de deux rendez-vous, ils avaient craqué, comme d'un commun accord. Tous deux s'étaient jetés sur les lèvres de l'autre avec une voracité qui les avait laissés pantois plusieurs minutes. Puis les rendez-vous s'étaient multipliés. En général, c'était Harry qui allait chez Draco, en train. Plus rarement, Draco se rendait chez Harry à l'improviste. Une fois, cela avait failli tourner à la catastrophe: Harry avait invité Ron et Hermione à dîner. L'esclandre avait été évité de peu et depuis ce jour, Draco n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui.

Il y avait eu un moment d'accalmie, mais depuis quelques mois, Draco le conviait de plus en plus souvent. Ou bien était-ce Harry qui refusait de moins en moins? Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait désormais quelque chose de plus entre eux. Harry n'était sûr de rien. Mais quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait ressenti comme un pincement dans sa poitrine en saluant son amant d'un simple regard. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des effusions en public et la routine était tenace. Harry n'avait pas osé l'embrasser. Pas même un simple baiser volé. Il était parti, sans se retourner, resserrant son imperméable autour de lui, comme pour garder un peu de _sa_ chaleur.

Maintenant, il ressentait comme un besoin au plus profond de lui: il fallait qu'il le voie, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il l'enlace. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Une évidence criante.

Le sonnerie retentit dans le train. Harry se leva, récupéra son sac et descendit rapidement les quelques marches. « Monsieur! » un homme agitait quelque chose. « Monsieur! Vous oubliez votre journal! » Mais qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait faire d'un journal quand il allait rejoindre l'élu de son coeur? Il ignora l'homme, qui abandonna la partie.

Au moment où Harry allait sortir, la sonnerie cessa. Les portes commencèrent à se fermer. Et là, un hurlement. Son cœur manqua un battement. Harry se précipita sur la porte et pesa de tout son poids pour permettre à la personne qui tentait désespérément de monter de se glisser dans l'étroit passage.

oOo°oOo

« Harry! » s'exclama Draco dans un soupir de soulagement. Il était hors d'haleine et avait les joues écarlates. Ses jambes tremblaient et le portaient à peine. Il finit par s'asseoir sur les marches. Tant pis pour l'état de son pantalon! Harry qui se remettait difficilement de sa surprise s'était accroupi auprès de lui. Alors ils se dévisagèrent sans mot dire. Les voyageurs les dévisageaient d'un drôle d'air, mais eux se contentaient de les ignorer: ils semblaient seuls à cet instant précis.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son vis-àvis, Draco souffla: « J'avais quelque chose à te dire... » Et sans autre préambule, il combla la distance qui les séparait. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait sous les regards incrédules, héberlués ou attendris des passagers. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, le train avait quitté la gare.


End file.
